


Strength to live on

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Confessions of a Murder Suspect - James Patterson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: One of Angel Pharmas super vitamins made it to another country. The drug manages to stay in a girls system despite just having one. She is one of the few upper percentile that is highly reactive to it... only her reaction doesn't cause a fatal reaction, instead she gains abilities that stay…and grow. OC and AU





	Strength to live on

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the series and this came into my head after reading it. Just a little plot bunny and not too sure if I will continue it. 
> 
> It's not quite James Patterson's world, and not quite my own either...but I hope you like it anyway XD

If I had thought this would happen to me, I would have stayed far away from that medicine…even if it meant bankrupting my mother to try and save me, or letting me die. Somehow, even in the heat of my dazed confusion from the sickness, I would have backed away from it. Instead, I thought it would help with the sickness spreading through our neighbours like wildfire; a wildfire that had me burning up in the flames of its fever when mother found a box of Angel Pharmaceuticals and took it as a sign of God to give me the pills she found within. "For strengthening" it had said on the box.

I sure strengthened all right.

And it had felt far worse than being ground to mush between any hard place and a rock figurative type of speech could ever hope to match or imagine.

But after I woke from the coma it put me in, it was too late for anyone else. More specifically, it was too late for the person who mattered the most to me. Mother had spent too long at my side and she'd collapsed by me, her jaw slack in death; her body rigid when I moved to get up and brushed against her, rocking her slightly.

I vomited in the corner, and only noticed that I'd dented the ground from falling onto my hands when I stood back up to wipe at my mouth.

Bruises I knew had covered me, along with the marks of the scars that should have been on my body, like on the bodies of all those who had fallen ill and which now polka-dotted my Mother's corpse. They should have been there, but they weren't. and that wasn't the only discoveries I made that first day, or in the days to follow.

Or in the years that passed afterwards as I hid, left my village after burying Mother under her favourite tree on our property, seeing that I had been assumed dead, and my cousin taking the place as his own. Only then had I moved to the city and found work. Using the strength I now had, but doing my best to hide it as I researched at internet café's what exactly Angel Pharma was, and what it could have done to me.

And then, as more things started to happen to me, I started wondering why these super vitamins my mother had found in the Angel Pharma shipping box hadn't gone onto the market…and where the rest of them had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested?


End file.
